


Прелюдия

by Averon23, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: визуал высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Shibari, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averon23/pseuds/Averon23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: — Герцог, кто же просил вас раскрывать мой секрет? Вы же понимаете, что за это придётся заплатить — вашими тайнами и слабостями? Я прекрасно помню, что вам нравилось.Duke, why did you reveal my secret? Do you understand that you'll have to pay for it — with your secrets and weaknesses? I remember very well what you liked.
Relationships: Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Series: визуал высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904071
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Прелюдия

**Author's Note:**

> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/68/86/qMqqjZST_o.jpg))


End file.
